


2 AM

by Rongonggonerong



Category: Tanis (Podcast), The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongonggonerong/pseuds/Rongonggonerong
Summary: The call came at 2am. Richard woke to his phone blaring some song that Ruby had chosen as Nic’s name filled the screen.“Nic? Its 2am why are you calling me?”“Its Alex.”Strands heart stopped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing anything really. I've been binging though Black Tapes and Tanis recently and thought I would give it a go at this fan fic thing.

The call came at 2am. Richard woke to his phone blaring some song that Ruby had chosen as Nic’s name filled the screen.  
“Nic? Its 2am why are you calling me?”  
“Its Alex.”  
Strands heart stopped.  
“I don’t know where she is. We went out for drinks and got into a fight, she stormed out. I haven’t seen her in 3 hours. She’s not at the hotel and I’ve tried everywhere I can think of, and I can’t drive right now.”  
He sighed.   
“Can you please pick me up so we can drive around and find her?”

When Strand arrived, Nic was talking another man at the bar.  
“Have you had any luck?” Strand asked  
“No, Geoff thought it was best for him to stay here in case she came back.”  
“You must be Dr Strand.” Geoff reached out for handshake which Strand simply glared at.  
“How could you let her just leave?”  
Nic scoffed. “You’ve seen Alex angry before, would you try stopping her?”  
“Thats not the point.” He snarled, pulling himself up straight towering over Nic.  
A hand pressed into his chest pushed him back a few steps.  
Geoff was scowling at him “Thats not important right now. We need to find Alex.”

 

Geoff was sitting in the front with Strand, he thought it was better if he went with them to break up any fights they might start. Nic was repeatedly trying to call Alex to no avail and Strand was humming with nervous energy. He hadn’t felt fear like this in a long time, not since Coralee. It was eating him up inside. His eyes flickered around the roads for any trace of Alex and saw a bar she had dragged him into every time they went out for dinner. A hipster place with plants everywhere and expensive drinks. Not a place he would usually go, but she just smiled at him in a way that made him want to follow her to the ends of the earth. She loved that place, he prayed she was in there. Parking the car, he slammed the door telling Nic to stay in the car.

 

Alex was there, a drink in hand and with a man closer than Strand was happy with. His arm resting around her waist talking softly as she smiled and laughed. “Alex.” Strand had to shout slightly over the music. She glance up and saw him. Breaking away from the man she hugged Strand.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Nic called, he was worried about you.”  
“Oh.” She looked slightly bashful “I’m sorry.”  
“Why didn’t you answer you phone?”  
“It was on silent. I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking. I was so mad and had a too many drinks.” Her eyes started welling up with tears, Strand would bet that those drinks were still in her system.  
He hugged her again, resting his chin upon her head.  
“It’s fine Alex, we were just worried about you.”  
Sniffling into his jacket she laughed gently.  
“Nic is too drunk to drive isn’t he?”  
“I would always come for you, even if Nic was sober.”  
She pulled back slightly meeting his eyes.  
He smiled softly.  
“You mean a lot to me Alex, more than most in a long time. I can’t loose you.”  
That was when Nic and Geoff barged in.  
“Oh she is here. The Doc was right.” Geoff grinned. “We interrupting something? Come on, lets get a drink.” He said placing his hand on Nic’s back pushing him towards the bar.

Strand looked back to Alex.  
“Are they...?”  
“Yep.” She nodded   
“But it’s a not so secret secret.”


End file.
